Precious Ring
by Fujiwara Yuki
Summary: Athrun merasa bersyukur bisa jatuh sakit, karena dengan begini dia bisa bicara dengan Cagalli dari hati ke hati tentang hubungan mereka. Canon, Oneshot! Selamat membaca dan mereview...


Halo Minna... Apa kabar? Saya publis fic baru lagi nih. Cuma One-shot kok. Silahkan dibaca.

**Disclaimer: **Bukan punya saya

**Genre: **Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **OOC, gaje, typo, dan sebagainya.

* * *

><p><strong>Precious Ring<strong>

"Cagalli," panggil Athrun. Gadis yang dipanggil menolehkan kepalanya.

"Apa?"

"Aku sudah kembali," ujar Athrun. Benar, dia sudah kembali. Kembali ke Orb, ke sisi Cagalli. Cagalli-nya...

Cagalli tertawa kecil, "Aku tahu," balas Cagalli. "Kau cuma mau mengatakan hal itu?"

"Aku juga mau minta maaf," ujar Athrun sambil menundukkan kepala.

Cagalli memandangnya bingung, "Untuk apa?"

"Untuk semua kesalahan yang kulakukan padamu."

Cagalli tersenyum lembut, "Tidak ada yang perlu dimaafkan."

Athrun masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. Cagalli hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kalau begitu... Maukah kau memulai lagi hubungan kita?" tanya Athrun penuh harap. Kali ini dengan menatap wajah Cagalli.

Wajah Cagalli terlihat sedih, "Maaf... Aku tidak bisa..."

Athrun terbelalak kaget, "Kenapa?! Kau masih marah padaku?"

Cagalli menggeleng, "Bukan karena itu..."

"Lalu kenapa?!" Athrun mulai terbawa emosi. "Apa aku tidak pantas lagi untukmu?!"

Cagalli kembali menggeleng, "Aku hanya tidak mau merasakan penderitaan seperti itu lagi..." Hening sejenak, "Rasanya sangat sakit Athrun. Aku berusaha melupakan rasa sakit itu, tapi tidak bisa."

Athrun tidak membalas ucapan Cagalli. Hanya diam, tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Ia tidak menyangka Cagalli akan semenderita ini.

Cagalli mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Sebuah cincin. "Karena itu, di hari aku melepaskan cincin ini, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakanmu, sepenuhnya..." Cagalli menggenggam tangan Athrun lalu meletakkan cincin itu di tangan pemuda itu.

"Cagalli..." Athrun menatap Cagalli nanar. Tidak bisa! Ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Cagalli kembali padanya. Tapi apa?! Apa yang harus dilakukannya?!

Perlahan-lahan sosok Cagalli mulai menjauh darinya. Athrun mengulurkan tangan dan ingin mengejar Cagalli tapi ia tidak bisa bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri. Ia mulai panik saat Cagalli mulai menghilang dari pandangannya. Tidak bisa begini! Ia harus mengejarnya! Harus! Lagi, ia mencoba melangkahkan kakinya, namun tetap tidak bisa. Perlahan lahan kegelapan mulai menghilangkan pandangan sekitar. Athrun hanya bisa pasrah. "Cagalli..." ujarnya sebelum kegelapan menelannya.

.

Athrun membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali terlihat adalah langit-langit kamarnya. Ia menghela napas panjang, "Mimpi..." Ujarnya lega.

Ia mencoba duduk namun kepalanya terasa berat dan pandangannya berputar-putar sehelai handuk basah terjatuh dari keningnya. Ia mengambilnya dan meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidur. Ia pun kembali membaringkan tubuhnya, baru ingat kalau ia sedang sakit sejak kemarin. Memang sedikit aneh kalau seorang Coordinator bisa terkena demam tinggi. Kemarin, selesai rapat dengan para petinggi militer Orb, Athrun langsung tumbang. Beberapa pengawal langsung membopongnya ke kamar dan memanggil dokter.

Athrun tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian kemarin. Semua orang langsung panik dibuatnya. Bagaimana tidak? Admiral Orb yang baru ini tiba-tiba pingsan saat keluar dari ruang rapat. Tapi untunglah, kata dokter ia hanya kelelahan dan harus istirahat beberapa hari.

Kelelahan? Mungkin benar dia kelelahan, bukan hanya tubuhnya pikirannya juga. Akhir-akhir ini ia terlalu sibuk bekerja di kemiliteran Orb untuk memperbaiki kekacauan akibat perang yang belum lama berakhir. Jadwal makannya sangat tidak teratur, begitupun dengan tidurnya. Ia hanya tidur beberapa jam sehari.

Tapi mungkin sebenarnya yang paling menguras pikirannya adalah seorang pirang. Gadis tegar yang juga seorang pemimpin negeri ini.

Athrun menutup matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa berat. Ngomong-ngomong jam berapa sekarang? Athrun mambuka mata dan melihat jam dinding di kamarnya, pukul 19.05. Sudah malam rupanya. Seharian ia hanya berbaring di kamar, terlalu lemas untuk melakukan apapun. Seharian ini Manna-_san _terus bolak balik ke kamarnya untuk mengantar makanan, memberi obat, dan mengganti kompresnya.

Ia bersyukur tidak tinggal sendirian. Semenjak kembali ke Orb dan menjabat sebagai Admiral militer, ia memilih tinggal di mansion Athha, menolak rumah dinas yang telah disiapkan untuknya. Alasannya karena rumah dinasnya jauh dari kantor pemerintahan. Alasan sebenarnya tentu saja karena ingin terus dekat dengan Cagalli.

Semenjak kembali ke Orb juga, hubungan mereka terasa kaku. Tidak ada yang berani memulai pembicaraan tentang kalanjutan hubungan mereka. Setiap bertemu, yang mereka bicarakan hanya masalah pekerjaan.

Athrun menghala napas. Apa hubungannya dengan Cagalli akan terus seperti ini? Jangan-jangan Cagalli sudah tidak punya perasaan apa-apa padanya? Jangan-jangan mimpinya tadi benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan?

'Tok tok tok' Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan pikiran Athrun. Pintu kamar terbuka dan terlihat Manna melangkah masuk sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi mangkuk bubur, segelas air dan beberapa pil obat. Kemudian menutup pintu dengan sedikit kepayahan karena kedua tangannya sedang membawa nampan. Athrun tersenyum geli melihatnya, ia berusaha duduk meskipun agak susah.

"Ah, Anda sudah bangun rupanya..." Manna menghampiri Athrun lalu meletakkan nampannya di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur.

"Manna-_san _maaf ya, kau jadi harus merawatku seharian."

"Ahaha... Anda ini bicara apa, saya senang melakukannya. Anda tahu? Pekerjaan saya di sini hanya sedikit. Saya hanya harus menyiapkan keperluan Hime-_sama _setiap hari," ujar Manna sambil tertawa.

Athrun ikut tertawa, "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

"Jangan sungkan," balas Manna_. _"Ah, anda mau makan? Saya sudah masakkan bubur."

"Terima kasih, saya akan makan nanti."

"Harus dihabiskan ya... Saya tidak mau dimarahi Hime-_sama _nanti."

"Cagalli tahu aku sakit?"

"Tentu saja. Dia yang meminta saya merawat Anda."

Athrun tersenyum senang, "Begitu ya..." Manna pun tersenyum melihatnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa Cagalli belum pulang?"

"Belum, dia bilang akan pulang agak terlambat. Ada rapat penting katanya," jawab Manna. "Ah, tenang saja, begitu dia pulang akan saya suruh menjenguk anda," ujar Manna sambil tersenyum jahil.

Athrun tersenyum, "Terima kasih Manna-san..."

"Jangan sungkan. Ah, saya lupa mengambil air es untuk mengompres anda. Sebentar ya saya ambil dulu. Anda berbaring saja lagi," ujar Manna sambil beranjak pergi. Athrun hanya mengangguk dan memandangi Manna sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu.

Merasa kepalanya semakin berat, Athrun kembali berbaring di tempat tidurnya lalu kembali memejamkan matanya. Saat sakit seperti ini dia berharap Cagalli akan merawatnya. Tapi tidak bisa begitu. Cagalli memang super sibuk setiap harinya. Lagipula hubungan mereka belum jelas, tidak ada alasan yang kuat bagi Cagalli untuk merawat dirinya. '_Tapi aku tetap ingin dirawat olehnya_,' batin Athrun. Dasar, orang sakit memang egois.

Suara ketukan pintu kembali terdengar. '_Pasti Manna-san,_" batin Athrun tetap dengan mata terpejam, terlalu malas untuk membuka mata dan melihat siapa yang masuk.

Namun tanpa diketahui Athrun, orang yang baru masuk itu bukan Manna. Orang itu berjalan menuju tempat tidur Athrun lalu menarik kursi kecil di dekatnya untuk kemudian duduk di kursi itu. Orang itu menyentuh dahi Athrun dengan telapak tangannya. Setelah orang itu melepaskan tangannya, Athrun bisa mendengar suara perasan kain dan gemericik air di telinganya diikuti dengan sensasi dingin handuk basah di dahinya.

"Terima kasih Manna-_san_," ujar Athrun. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Penasaran, Athrun kemudian membuka matanya yang kemudian terbelalak kaget karena bukan Manna yang berada di hadapannya, tapi Cagalli.

Athrun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan bahwa yang ada di depannya memang Cagalli, bukan halusinasi. Setelah cukup yakin tidak ada yang salah dengan matanya, pandangan matanya melembut dan tersenyum pada Cagalli. Hatinya senang Cagalli mau menyempatkan diri menjenguknya.

Cagalli balas tersenyum, "Maaf ya baru bisa menjengukmu sekarang..." ujar Cagalli pelan.

Athrun tidak menjawab, masih memandangi Cagalli yang ada di depannya. Cagalli yang masih mengenakan seragam kerjanya dengan rambut sedikit kusut ini masih terlihat manis di matanya.

"Cagalli..." panggil Athrun.

"Ada apa? Kau butuh sesuatu?"

"Cagalli..." panggil Athrun lagi.

"Hm?" sahut Cagalli.

"Cagalli..." panggilnya sekali lagi. Namun tidak ada jawaban dari Cagalli, gadis itu hanya memandangnya jengkel. Athrun terkekeh melihat reaksi Cagalli.

"Dasar aneh," ujar Cagalli kemudian.

Atrun terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau benar-benar Cagalli."

"Kalau begitu, kau memang aneh. Apa aku terlihat seperti orang lain?"

"Aku hanya sedikit tidak percaya kau ada di sini. Baru saja aku memikirkanmu tahu-tahu kau sudah ada di sini."

Wajah Cagalli memanas mendengar ucapan Athrun. Namun ia tidak membalas perkataan pemuda itu. Tidak bisa mambalas lebih tepatnya.

Athrun tersenyum senang melihat reaksi Cagalli, lalu kembali berusaha untuk duduk. Cagalli membantunya dengan menaruh bantal pada sandaran tempat tidur agar Athrun bisa bersandar di bantalnya. Handuk basah tadi terjatuh di pangkuan Athrun. Cagalli mengambilnya dan kembali menaruhnya di dalam baskom. '_Nanti saja dipasang lagi_,' pikir Cagalli.

"Maaf ya, dari kemarin aku sangat sibuk, jadi baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang," ujar Cagalli setelah Athrun duduk bersandar di ranjangnya.

Athrun menggeleng pelan, "Tidak apa. Aku mengerti."

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, tidak ada yang kembali memulai pembicaraan. Athrun memandangi Cagalli dengan sorot mata yang sulit diartikan. Sedangkan Cagalli merasa Canggung ditatap seperti itu.

Cagalli menolehkan wajahnya ke kiri dan kanan untuk mencari bahan obrolan. Lalu ia melihat semangkuk bubur di meja kecil di samping ranjang.

"Kau belum makan? Sebaiknya makan dulu agar bisa minum obat nanti." Cagalli mengambil mangkuk bubur itu dan menyodorkannya pada Athrun.

"Suapi aku," pinta Athrun.

"A.. Apa?" Rona merah muncul di kedua pipi Cagalli.

"Aku terlalu lemah untuk makan sendiri." Sebenarnya dia bisa makan sendiri, tapi kesempatan seperti ini jarang ada kan? "Tidak mau?" Wajah Athrun berubah lesu.

"Ba... Baiklah akan kusuapi."

Cagalli pun menyuapi Athrun bubur itu sampai isinya tandas tak bersisa, lalu meminumkan obat pada Athrun. Semuanya dilakukan oleh Cagalli dengan perlahan dan telaten, seperti seorang ibu yang merawat putranya. Sedikit tidak cocok dengan imej Cagalli yang bersemangat dan berapi-api. Mungkin keadaannya sekarang telah membuat Cagalli menjadi sosok yang lebih dewasa. Tiba-tiba Athrun merasa sedikit kecewa karena telah melewatkan perkembangan Cagalli.

"Kau mengantuk?"

Athrun menggeleng, "Belum."

"Masih pusing?"

"... Ya, sedikit."

Sebenarnya sampai beberapa saat yang lalu Athrun sempat lupa dengan pusing di kepalanya. Mungkin hatinya terlalu gembira melihat Cagalli ada di sini, sampai lupa dengan sakitnya.

"Kalau begitu, berbaringlah lagi," ujar Cagalli. Athrun menurut. Cagalli lalu membantunya berbaring.

Kalau dipikir-pikir ini keadaan yang memalukan bagi seorang Athrun. Menjadi begitu tidak berdaya seperti ini hanya karena sakit. Tapi sisi baiknya, Cagalli ada di sini merawatnya. Rasanya ia tidak keberatan sering-sering sakit kalau Cagalli bisa terus ada di dekatnya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Athrun setelah ia berbaring sepenuhnya.

"Kau mau aku pergi?"

Athrun terkekeh, "Tentu saja tidak."

Cagalli tersenyum, "Aku akan tetap di sini sampai kau tertidur."

"Kalau begitu aku baru akan tidur tengah malam nanti," canda Athrun.

"Tidak masalah. Besok libur, jadi aku bisa tidur jam berapapun," tantang Cagalli. Lalu mereka tertawa bersama.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak ngobrol seperti ini." Athrun menatap mata Cagalli dalam-dalam.

Cagalli tersentak. Kenapa arah pembicaraan tiba-tiba berubah begini? Dan, apa-apaan pandangan mata Athrun padanya itu. Itu membuat Cagalli tiba-tiba jadi gugup. Jantungnya berdebar lebih kencang. Aaargh... Rasanya dia ingin menghindari topik pembicaraan ini.

"Be, benar juga..." Cagalli tersenyum kikuk, dan mengalihkan pandangan dari mata emerald pemuda itu.

Melihat reaksi Cagalli, Athrun tahu apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu. Cagalli tidak menyukai pembicaraan ini. Tapi Athrun sama sekali tidak berniat mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia tidak mau kehilangan kesempatan ini. Kesempatan untuk menanyakan pada Cagalli soal kelanjutan hubungan mereka.

"Aku merindukanmu," ucap Athrun. Cagalli tidak membalas, masih mengalihkan pandangannya.

Masih dalam posisi berbaring, Athrun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menggapai tangan Cagalli. Awalnya Cagalli kaget, tapi kemudian gadis itu membiarkan Athrun memegang tangan kirinya.

Athrun menarik perlahan tangan Cagalli mendekat padanya. Kemudian memperhatikan jemari Cagalli yang polos, tanpa sebuah cincin yang dulu dia berikan pada gadis itu. Sinar mata pemuda itu meredup. Ia kecewa tentu saja. Cincin yang jadi tanda ikatannya dengan Cagalli sudah dilepaskan oleh gadis itu. Mungkin cincin itu sudah dibuang entah kemana oleh Cagalli.

"Cincinmu... Kemana?" Akhirnya Athrun memberanikan diri untuk bertanya tanpa basa-basi lagi. Bersiap mendengar jawaban apapun dari Cagalli.

Cagalli bertambah gugup. Ia semakin ingin keluar topik pembicaraan ini. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Apa dia harus pergi saja dari sini? Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa begitu. Karena Athrun mengeratkan pegangan pada tangannya, menuntut jawaban.

"Aku menyimpannya di laci meja riasku," jawab Cagalli kemudian. Menyerah untuk menghindari percakapan ini.

"Begitu..." Athrun merasa sedikit lega. Setidaknya masih ada kesempatan.

Cagalli berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangan Athrun, tapi pemuda itu tidak membiarkannya. Malah makin mengeratkan pegangan tangannya.

"Athrun, lepaskan tanganku!" Cagalli masih berusaha menarik lepas tangannya dari Athrun, tapi percuma, tenaganya masih tetap kalah jauh dari Athrun yang sedang sakit.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan... Tidak lagi..."

Cagalli berhenti berontak, terdiam oleh kata-kata Athrun. Ia memberanikan diri membalas tatapan mata Athrun. Tatapan sedih dan penuh harap. Beberapa saat berlalu, dan tidak ada yang berniat membuka suara.

"Apa kau masih tidak bisa memaafkanku?" tanya Athrun. Matanya kembali menatap Cagalli lekat-lekat.

"Aku sudah lama memaafkanmu. Lagipula aku juga bersalah."

Kejadian ini mirip dengan mimpinya tadi. Namun dia tidak akan membiarkan ini berakhir seperti mimpinya tadi. Berakhir dengan Cagalli meninggalkannya sendiri dalam kegelapan.

'Srett!' Athrun menarik Cagalli dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur. Mengurungnya di antara kedua lengannya. Rasa pusing di kepalanya terlupakan begitu saja.

"A, Athrun..." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Cagalli. Terlalu kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Athrun.

"Kalau benar begitu, kenapa cincinnya kau lepaskan?" Athrun sedikit menaikkan nada suaranya.

Cagalli menolehkan kepalanya ke samping lalu menutup iris ambernya. Dengan raut seperti terluka Cagalli menjawab, "Kau tahu apa alasannya..."

Athrun diam. Memikirkan apa maksud ucapan Cagalli barusan. Apa alasan Cagalli sama dengan yang di dalam mimpinya?

"Tidak, aku tidak tahu... Katakan padaku Cagalli," ujar Athrun yang lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Cagalli. Menghirup aroma si gadis dalam-dalam. Aroma yang sangat dirindukannya.

"Karena aku butuh waktu..." Hanya itu jawaban Cagalli.

Masih dengan posisi sebelumnya, Athrun bertanya lagi, "Waktu untuk apa?"

"Untuk melupakan rasa sakitku. Rasa sakit karena semua yang telah terjadi dalam hubungan kita."

Athrun mengangkat kepalanya untuk kemudian kembali bertemu pandang dengan iris amber sang gadis.

"Kalau begitu cepat lupakan! Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu!" seru Athrun emosi.

Emosi Cagalli ikut terpancing. Matanya menatap si pemuda dengan marah. Bisa-bisanya pemuda ini berkata semudah itu.

"Kau pikir akan semudah itu melupakannya?! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya kan?! Aku tidak mau lagi merasakannya! Rasanya sangat sakit Athrun! Melihatmu pergi dariku, bertarung di jalan yang berlawanan, sikapmu yang mengabaikanku dan yang paling menyakitkan adalah melihatmu bersama gadis lain!"Air mata akhirnya mengalir deras dari kedua mata Cagalli. Napasnya tersengal-sengal. "Kau tahu? Aku sempat meminta gadis bernama Meyrin itu untuk menjagamu! Karena aku sudah menyerah pada hubungan kita!"

Mata Athrun membulat sesaat. Athrun seolah merasakan sakit yang sama seperti yang dirasakan gadis itu. Gadisnya yang berusaha tegar di depan semua orang yang mengkhawatirkannya akhirnya mengeluarkan semua emosinya.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa cincinnya masih kau simpan?"

Cagalli tertenggun. Emosinya sedikit mereda.

"Karena... Seberapapun sakitnya, jauh di dalam hatiku aku tidak mau mengakhirinya. Mengakhiri hubungan kita. Ketika kau kembali, harapanku padamu kembali muncul. Harapan yang harusnya sudah kubuang. Ini semua salahmu! Salahmu karena telah membuatku -"

Sebuah ciuman lembut memotong perkataan Cagalli. Mata ambernya terbelalak lebar. Di depan wajahnya terlihat si pemuda sedang memejamkan matanya. Ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama karena Athrun segera menarik wajahnya.

"Maaf..." ujar Athrun lembut. Wajahnya berubah sendu. "Maaf karena telah membuatmu terluka sampai seperti ini. Aku memang egois, terlalu memikirkan perasaanku sendiri sampai tidak tahu kalau kau sebegini terlukanya." Athrun mengangkat tangannya untuk mengusap air mata Cagalli. "Karena itu, tolong beri aku kesempatan untuk memperbaikinya..."

Cagalli tidak membalas ucapan Athrun. Namun air matanya sudah berhenti mengalir. Haruskah ia memberi kasempatan sekali lagi pada pemuda ini? Tapi kalau begitu bukannya akan ada kemungkinan bahwa dia akan terluka kembali? Namun keinginannya untuk bersama dengan Athrun begitu besar.

"Cagalli..." panggil Athrun kembali, menuntut jawaban.

Lama mereka terdiam. Dan akhirnya setelah berpikir matang-matang, Cagalli akhirnya sudah memutuskan! Ia masih tidak menjawab, namun wajah sedihnya telah hilang, digantikan oleh tatapan lembut dan sebuah senyuman manis di wajahnya. Senyum yang hanya dia berikan pada pemuda ini. Sampai kapanpun. Dia tidak akan lepas dari jeratan pemuda ini.

Melihat hal itu Athrun sekali lagi mendaratkan ciuman di bibir Cagalli. Kali ini berlangsung agak lama dan penuh perasaan. Athrun lega karena sudah mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Cagalli.

Setelah melepas ciuman mereka, Athrun membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Cagalli. Menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka berdua, kemudian memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap Cagalli. Dilihatnya pipi sang gadis yang merona merah, membuatnya tersenyum lembut.

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena jatuh sakit," ujar Athrun.

Cagalli menatapnya bingung.

"Karena dengan begini aku bisa bicara denganmu dari hati ke hati."

Cagalli mendengus, "Bodoh!" katanya sambil tersenyum.

Athrun nyengir lebar, "Jadi, kita sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih lagi kan?" tanya Athrun. Tangannya terulur memainkan rambut Cagalli yang baru disadarinya sudah sedikit lebih panjang.

"Tidak!"

Eh? Apa Athrun tidak salah dengar? Apa barusan Cagalli berkata 'tidak'? Bukannya barusan...

Jarinya berhenti memainkan rambut Cagalli. Wajahnya terlihat terkejut dengan jawaban Cagalli. Namun tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Cagalli tertawa kecil, "Tidak secepat itu Tuan Zala. Kita benar-benar harus memulai dari awal. Berusahalah menarik perhatianku kembali!" ujarnya sedikit sombong namun dengan rona merah masih bertengger di pipinya.

Athrun mendengus geli, "Baiklah Hime, kalau itu maumu akan kuturuti. Kau pasti akan segera jatuh cinta padaku!" Athrun membelai pipi Cagalli dan mendaratkan kecupan singkat di bibir si gadis. Lalu mendekap sang gadis dalam pelukannya.

Cagalli tersenyum kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk balas memeluk Athrun. Lalu menyamankan diri di dalam dekapan pemuda itu.

"Ingat ya, kita belum pacaran!" tegas Cagalli. Namun berlawanan dengan perkataannya, Cagalli malah semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Athrun tersenyum, "Aku tahu..." ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Karena itu aku belum akan memakai cincin itu lagi."

"Aku tahu... Aku akan sabar menunggu..."

Benar, dia akan sabar menunggu. Tidak perlu terburu-buru dengan hubungan mereka. Mereka masih muda. Jalan mereka masih panjang. Masih banyak waktu untuk kembali memulai semuanya dari awal kan?

"_Oyasuminasai, Hime_..."

END

~##########~

Selesai... Gimana? Ada yang suka dengan fic ini? Maaf kalau judulnya tidak nyambung atau salah.

Sebenarnya fic ini adalah pelampiasan atas fic multi-chapter terbaru saya tidak kunjung selesai chapter awalnya, hiks. Tapi dengan ini, keinginan saya untuk buat fic canon akhirnya terkabul. Yaay...

Semoga fic kali ini tidak terlalu membosankan yah...

Sebelum pamit, saya mau bales review dari fic 'perjodohan' chapter 3 dulu ya:

**popcaga: **Terima kasih atas pujiannya. Ini saya sudah buat fic baru. Terima kasih juga atas reviewnya...

**Magus-15IchiGo****: **Ehehe, terima kasih sudah menyukai fic buatan saya. Sebenarnya bagian omake itu tidak ada, tapi karena lagi iseng akhirnya saya tambahkan omake. Saya senang anda suka dengan omake-nya. Terima kasih atas reviewnya...

**Lenora Jime: **Terima kasih juga sudah menyukai fic saya. Dan terima kasih juga atas reviewnya di fic saya yang lainnya. Seneng deh ada yang suka dengan karya-karya saya. Dan terima kasih lagi karena sudah mereview. Ehehe...

Nah Minna, saya pamit dulu. Semoga suka dengan fic saya ini. Sampai ketemu di fic saya selanjutnya. Dan jangan lupa review fic ini ya...


End file.
